<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chaotic Romance by Winns060</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628739">Chaotic Romance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winns060/pseuds/Winns060'>Winns060</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Drug Addiction, Hinata is also a bad ass, M/M, Murder, Naruto is a bad ass, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Suicide Attempt, True Love, Uchiha Family ALIVE, ino is wonderful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:26:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winns060/pseuds/Winns060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto has been trapped in a violently abusive relationship seeing now way out he attempts suicide. how will his friends and family help him through this or will he desire for vengeance get in the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Neji/Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is rather dark at the begining it may have triggers for things like rape, addiction, suicide please read with caution.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>I do not own Naruto or any of its Characters</p><p> </p><p>Chapter One : Attempt </p><p> </p><p>The Tequila burnt going down leaving a pleasant tingle against his tongue, laying back he enjoyed the creeping buzz that was slowly making his entire body feel numb. He couldn’t remember how many drinks he’d had since borrowing the tequila out of his father’s vintage mahogany liquor cabinet, but as he stretched across the midnight blue duvet he couldn’t deny how much he was delighting in the consequences.</p><p>Minutes passed before the itch against his cheek became insatiable, reaching up he gently brushed off the flakes that had crusted dry on his face. Watching in enthralled horror as the now dry blood wafted off his fingertips. A small hollow laugh escaped, the noise sounding desperate. He couldn’t prevent the tears from invading those intense cobalt eyes as the memories from earlier began to plague his mind working their way through his drunken haze.</p><p>“Fuck.” A broken voice whispered harshly against the sheer silence of the room. He felt the muscles in his body work painfully to move as he shifted off the bed. Tequila in hand. Letting his feet drag him towards the bathroom stumbling when bare feet hit the elevated the cold tile floor. His bruised hand striking out against the light switch casting shadows across the small room hiding the reflection haunting him.</p><p>The orange shower curtain was wrenched back as he fumbled forward to plop down on the ceramic tub. His alcohol free arm bracing against the shower wall as he leaned over cranking up the facet. Watching for a moment as the water poured in to the tub, before yanking up the shower pin.</p><p>He sat on the edge of the large tub letting the water cascade down his back drenching his bloodied shirt. Ignoring the puddle growing at his feet. He felt a cold shiver force its way through his body, curling in on himself as he cried out in pain, thick tears ran down his cheeks no longer contained. Suddenly he couldn’t stand the blood smeared across his skin and clothes, quickly peeling the once pristine orange collared shirt over his head before working at his jeans. The water burned against his skin but he couldn’t bring himself to care, all he could think about was the filth covering his body. He just wanted to feel clean. He watched as the pool at his feet ran pink as the scalding water worked its way down his scarred naked body.</p><p> </p><p>It still wasn’t enough…</p><p> </p><p>The shower ran cold as he continued to scrub at his skin, small beads of his own blood bubbling up from tan forearms. A small desperate noise curdled up from his throat.</p><p>Why? Why couldn’t he get clean?</p><p>“damn it. Damn It! DAMN IT!” he exclaimed, fist pounding against subway tile. He choked back a cry sinking to the tub floor trying to catch his breath, his knees aching from the impact. He sat there for what felt like hours letting the cold-water pound against his back, tracking his own heartbeat as it slowed to a reasonable pace. Groaning he moved forward turning the water off as he clambered out of the tub.</p><p>The room was filled with steam, and the smell of blood. He stood there in the middle of the bathroom staring at the fogged over mirror debating if he really needed to see the monster behind the haze that would surely be there waiting for him. Taking a deep shaking breath he walked the rest of the way to the counter and took a swipe at the mirror freeing it from it pollution showing him his truth.</p><p>Even in the poor light he could make out his reflection perfectly, and yet nothing that stared back at him look familiar. The once happy ocean blue eyes where hallowed and dead, his brilliant blonde hair died black and falling flat against his nearly gaunt face. But it was the six thin scars that ran across his cheeks that had him rushing to the toilet. The sickness wasn’t unusual at this point; he hadn’t been able to keep things down in weeks. Thick angry tears fell as his stomach clenched again as he replayed the events from tonight over and over.</p><p> </p><p>God, it wasn’t supposed to happen this way. Getting Asuma involved was suppose to help get him out of this hell not engulf him in it.<br/>It’s taken him years to reach out to someone again, to ask for help. The relief he’d felt once confiding in the detective was nearly as cathartic as the drugs he take, and just as short-lived.  <br/>It was a slow and grueling process but after nearly eight months Naruto managed to hack into Danzos network undetected. He now had direct access to all of Danzo assets – banking accounts, email, e-files, video footage, even text messaging. Over the last year he’d dug up enough evidence to connect Danzo to major drug and human trafficking rings along with countless organized hits.<br/>They were nearly ready to make their move when Asuma made a fatal mistake. Suddenly Naruto was being hauled into Danzo’s office coming face to face with a strung up Asuma, forced to watch as Danzo’s men viciously tortured the man before dragging him in front of Naruto and shooting him execution style in the head.  He could still feel the blood spray hitting his face as Danzo laughed kicking the body away to crouch in front of Naruto, grabbing his chin in a bruising grip forcing him to look at him. “Menma my boy you should know better than to betray Me.” Cracked lips met his, his body trembling in shock as gentle fingers scratched across his deeply scared cheeks. “I would have thought you’d have learned your lesson from the last time.” Naruto closed his eyes against the onslaught of tears as Danzo forced his knees apart to settle between them, cringing as the man slowly worked his hands up from his ankles to caress his thighs.  “You can’t escape me Menma.” He whispered against Naruto’s neck, his hands tracing over his belt slowly working the leather free. “It doesn’t matter what useless information you leak or who you ask for help. I own you.“</p><p> Naruto breath hitched as he was pushed onto his back against the leather sofa, finally snapping out of his shock when he felt Danzo’s hand reach beneath his waistline. “No! Get off me you sick Fuck!” he shouted striking out against the man on top of him. He couldn’t let this filth touch him again! He wasn’t a helpless fifteen-year-old kid anymore; he felt his fist connect with flesh.</p><p>“YOU BRAT!” Danzo yelled raising back and back handing him. “Kakuzu! Hidan!”</p><p>Naruto felt his lip split open as he continued to struggle, nearly making his way out from under the older man when he felt four strong hands push him back against the couch restraining his arms. “NO!” he screamed kicking at Danzo.</p><p>Danzo smirked gripping the boy’s calves harshly, “Tie the boys hands down.” He motioned to the men and watched as they brought out the cuffs from under the sofa locking them around tan wrists and securing them the to couch.  “Wonderful help me get his jeans off. Perfect now get down here and hold his legs.”</p><p>Naruto screamed thrashing against the hands holding him open to Danzo.</p><p>“Tsk.Tsk.  Apparently killing your friend wasn’t enough for you.” He laughed bringing one of his hands to Naruto chin and forcing him to look over at his friend’s corpse as Danzo’s other hand worked at his own zipper.</p><p>“Don’t do this! get off me!”</p><p>“It looks like I need to teach you another lesson my Menma and this time I’ll make sure it hurts” he whispered next to Naruto lips giving the boy soft pecks. Naruto cringed as he felt the mans bare swollen erection against his thigh and tried to close his legs.</p><p>Danzo just laughed at his attempt motioning for his men. Naruto felt their bruising grip on his knees as they forced his legs apart feeling sick as Danzo moved between them. “Before we get started my lovely boy I do have some news.” He whispered stroking Naruto’s quaking thighs lovingly. “Do you remember when I had your blood drawn again a few weeks back?” he questioned leaning over to tongue at Naruto’s neck. “There is a reason I did that… you see about a year ago I discovered I was positive for HIV.” Naruto entire body went rigid.</p><p>“No.” he whispered lips trembling.</p><p>“Hmm. Yes.” His lips still working over his neck. “At first I was angry, until I realized that I now had a way to make you completely mine.” Naruto could feel his smirk against his ear.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Because who other than myself would be willing to have you with such a disease?” he sat up forcing Naruto to look up at him. “It took longer than I thought it would, infecting you.” He smiled lining his heavy cock up with Naruto’s dry pucker and snapping his fingers at Hidan, who walked over and picked up a small envelope from his desk and handing it to Danzo.</p><p>Naruto’s heart was racing wildly, a cold dread spreading through his body as Danzo opened the letter, “But finally after nearly a year of trying you tested positive.” showing him the results with a smile as he forced his way into Naruto’s trembling body.</p><p>Naruto forced his eyes open dragging himself back to the present. He felt completely numb as he walked over to his dresser to pull on his loose fitted sweats. He took another swig of the tequila eyes wandering around the room only to land on the old picture frame. He continued to stare at the faces in the picture tried to ignore the ach that was beginning to spread across his chest. Suddenly panicked he tore his gaze away from the photo and made his way back into the bathroom, grabbing a black plastic bag from under the sink and throwing his blood sullied clothes into it. He quickly ran down the stairs and half way down the block before throwing the bag into someone’s full trashcan. Pick up was in just a few hours so he wouldn’t have to worry about the evidence shortly. He slowly made his way back to the empty house tired and distressed. When he finally made it back inside he stopped to look at his home; he knew he was suppose to feel safe here but he didn’t hadn’t since they’d moved here nearly a decade ago. Everything here felt cold and sterile granted his parents had been cold and angry since his sister had died 5 years ago not even bothering to realize they had another child suffering. And just like that Naruto was Raging, moving to rip and tear anything he could get his hands on. He quickly made his way through each room of the house violently destroying everything he could, only to go completely cold when he reached his dads bathroom. Because there on the counter a rather small innocent looking bottle, Naruto felt himself sink to the floor eyes never leaving the pill bottle.</p><p>He could do it. Right here. Right now he could end it. All the suffering he’d endured since leaving Konoha. He’d never considered it before; always thinking he’d had too much to live for or at least he’d thought he did but that had slowly been chipped away. With his sister gone his family had fallen apart they no longer cared that they had another child to focused on the one they’d lost to help, and he’d tried getting their help when it first started only to be left to the wolves. His band mates didn’t really need him, he’d been so drugged up and out of control the last few months that they been considering kicking him out of the band anyway. And then there was Sasuke… He hadn’t seen or spoken to his childhood friend and love since they left, but he’d always had this fairy tail about returning and making it up to him but that was just that. A fantasy. He couldn’t be with anyone else now, not ever. But he couldn’t stand the thought of living another day in this hell. He was curled on the floor now head resting against the cold tiles as he sobbed out his pain, screaming at the injustice of it all. He doesn’t know how long he stayed like that on the floor but by the time he’d calmed down he’d made his decision, slowly he unfurled his body every inch of it aching as he forced himself up grabbing the bottle and heading back to his room. He sat down at his desk popping the cap off the pill bottle and spilling its contents across the surface. Taking a deep breath he shuffled most of the pills in to his hand and tossed them back using the tequila to drink them down. While he still had his head about him he logged on to his computer and all the evidence to an encrypted file that would be sent to the right person a couple weeks after his death once that was done he grabbed the soft note book resting on the right side of his desk an scribbled out a quick goodbye. Grabbing his tequila he moved to sit on the floor in front of his bed taking swigs from the bottle unit his mind seemed to go a bit fuzzy, his head was spinning and he could feel it becoming harder to breath and smiled threw the tear falling down his face. Distantly he could hear what sounded like a door opening.</p><p>“What it the hell?” someone yelled. “Naruto?” he heard a voice call out. And you vaguely hear some one stomping through the house. Everything was starting to sound so quiet too him so… soft. Peaceful.</p><p>Through his Haze he saw his dad walk into his room he was obviously yelling about something but Naruto couldn’t make the words out.  He wanted to reach out and sooth him but his limb felt heavy and numb, “Sorry.” He managed to call out voice slurred and breathy. His father must have noticed something off because he started looking around the room; Naruto saw his body go rigid as he faced the desk. Suddenly he was kneeling over Naruto clearly distressed as he pulled out his phone, but Naruto wasn’t to worried because everything finally started to go black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hospital</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Two- Hospital</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She took a sip of her much-needed coffee only to come up empty. Letting out an overly dramatic whimper she reluctantly moved from the consultation station to refresh her coffee and finally clock out when a certain tall, dark, and mildly creepy looking man walked in wearing a pristine white lab coat, “Orochi!” she called out, yellow eyes swiveled her direction. Snickering she watched a grimace form across his pale features before slowly making his way towards her. The way he walked reminding her of a snake coiled and ready to strike.</p>
<p>“Tsunade.” He drawled out “I realize we’ve been…” rolling her eyes as he grudgingly quoted the word friends “for a long time. But would you refrain from calling me by that obnoxious nickname? It wasn’t cute when we were kids and it certainly isn’t appropriate now.”</p>
<p>She smirked taking another non-existent sip of her coffee. “Nope”</p>
<p>He glared, showing his annoyance with her before making his way back to the breakroom area. “how’s the ER been?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Meh annoyingly slow, we’ve seen maybe ten patients per hour the residents were able to handle most of them. I took a look at a couple of patients for the heck of it, had patient come in by ambulance that managed to server a few of his fingers while working in his shop... the dumbass. He was moved over to Orthopedic department so they could try to reattach.”</p>
<p>He nodded, “where’s that idiot husband of yours?” he stated “shouldn’t he be here by now with that revolting sugar filled coffee you like so much.”</p>
<p>“Hey! Don’t you dare knock Starbucks in front of me! It’s because of their constant supply of coffee that I’m still alive!!”</p>
<p>“And here I thought that it was the constant supply of Sake that kept you going.”</p>
<p>She shrugged, “the two aren’t mutually exclusive.”</p>
<p>Orochimaru rolled his eyes. And frowned in disgust at the combination.</p>
<p>“and you and I both know that Jiraiya is far from stupid.”</p>
<p>“Could have fooled me.” He stated sarcastically.</p>
<p>“You are not seriously still bitching about this!?” she complained.</p>
<p>“The fool gives up a promising career as a neurosurgeon; a damn good one I might add! Too become a two-bit porn essayist!!” Orochimaru’s sighed in contempt.</p>
<p>Tsunade could practically see the steam wafting out his ears as she rolled her eyes at him. “This is Jiraiya we are talking about…” she muttered watching the pale doctor deflate.</p>
<p>“I know!! The man’s a complete horn dog, but how is writing that crap comparable to saving lives!” </p>
<p>A tired sigh escaped her lips before she could pull it back, “Look Orochi, I agree with you… but Jiraiya isn’t like us, he couldn’t separate himself from his patients. When that little girl died on his operating table… It broke him. No matter how he tried he couldn’t stop his hands from shaking whenever he went into surgery after that.” She watched as grey eyes became contemplative, “you know as well as I do that you can’t do what we do without steady hands, and he lost his. You realize I’m not exactly thrilled that my husband decided to become a smut author but it’s not like he’s completely closed off to the medical side of things, he’s still writing those medical journals and he lectures across the country on advanced neurology. He may not be practicing anymore, but he is educating those who do.” she let out a short breath as the well-practiced monologue ended, watching closely as her pale snake faced friend contemplated her words with a sour look on his face…  criminy the man could hold a grudge! She was getting sick and tired of this discussion; they’d been having it since the day Jiraiya walked away from surgery. </p>
<p>“Ok. Listen up you prissy bastard! Enough with all the sulking! Jiraiya quit surgery five years ago! It’s time to get that pretty head of yours out of your ass and move on!! And Orichi; I would suggest doing it sooner rather than later. I promise, if you make me do it for you you’ll be incredibly unhappy. Ruining that pretty mug of yours would be a shame considering how much time and money you’ve put into it.”</p>
<p>He stared at her pensively watching those muted gold eyes narrowed dangerously at him, he knew from nearly forty years of friendship with this woman that pissing her off was a rather perilous thing to do. Granted she’d calmed down considerably in the last few years but she still had a volatile personality… but what could he do? He’d always had a sort of twisted pleasure for riling her up. Rolling his eyes in self damnation “Who are you to comment on vanity Tsunade? I can’t even imagine how much you’ve spent on Botox alone over the years for that youthful appearance of yours… its impressive really; pushing fifty and still looking like a girl scout.” he really needed to get over this ‘let’s poke at the sleeping tiger’ mentality before it got him in serious trouble.</p>
<p>He could almost see the clock ticking down too his end. And yet he could feel the smirk rapidly growing across his face as she reached her boiling point, watching as a flood of crimson flushed along her cheeks in unchecked fury. He was preparing to duck behind the reception counter to avoid the sturdy looking clip board that was no-doubt getting thrown at his head; projectiles had always been her thing. A shrill alarm rang out, a calm but urgent voice calling out a familiar code. Both doctors quickly sprang into action conversation forgotten as they made their way to the emergency entrance.</p>
<p>“Kabuto!!” Orochimaru called out at a young man waiting near the doors.</p>
<p>“Dr. Sannin! Dr. Senju” The boy called out, his wire spectacles falling down his nose. He stood in his dark blue scrubs and white lab coat, grey hair tied in a quick messy ponytail at the back of his head. “I thought you had both left for the night?”</p>
<p>“Was about to when the code was called.” Tsunade responded looking over the resident. He was young for a doctor, in his mid twenties but very efficient. “What are the stats?” </p>
<p>“Paramedics are about two minutes out. Young male early twenties Ambien overdose; alcohol and other substances may be involved, father was administering CPR when paramedics arrived.”</p>
<p>“Was the boy conscious when the father arrived?” Orochimaru questioned, as Kabuto moved closer handing him a small sticky note. Tsunade noticed the small hitch in his breath as he read over the sloppy scrall, scowling at the concern that flared across his gold eyes.</p>
<p>“Yes, father states that he lost consciousness five minutes before the ambulance arrived… Patient was apneic and pulseless on arrival. Endotracheal intubation was initiated and mechanical ventilation was maintained with 100% oxygen.”</p>
<p>“were they able to resuscitate?” Tsunade asked, looking over at her colleague in concern when he visibly cringed.</p>
<p>“ Yes… But he keeps flat-lining.” Kabuto whispered just as the ambulance came into sight.</p>
<p>Tsunade was about to fly into action when a cold hand gripped her wrist. Turning she looked at the pale hand then up at distressed eyes of her friend. “Orochi-“</p>
<p>“I’ll need you to sit this procedure out Tsunade.” He stated softly.</p>
<p>“What! That’s ridiculous, I might have just come off a shift but I am plenty capable of preforming on an overdose patient.” She spat out.</p>
<p>“I understand that, but I still can’t allow you to work <em>on this patient</em>.” He spoke so quietly moving his hands to her shoulders. She could barely make out his words, a moment passed before they truly sunk in; cold tremor running through her body when realization struck, “Orochi-?”</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry Tsunade.” His voice small and compassionate, she felt a soft squeeze against her shoulders before Orochimaru moved forward.</p>
<p>Tsunade watched frozen in place as the ambulance pulled up, the doors quickly thrown open as the paramedics exited the vehicle. Her breath caught in her chest when she saw bright blonde hair. “Minato?” she mumbled to herself in horror, it couldn’t be him. Anyone but her little brother. She’d already lost one she couldn’t lose another. It wasn’t till he jumped out of the ambulance completely unharmed that the constriction in her chest gave way allowing her to breath. “Oh, thank god.” She let out taking a few more seconds to calm herself, it was then she noticed the shear panic and terror that was etched across her baby brothers face. And suddenly it hit her, “NARUTO!?!?!” she ran over to the ambulance completely ignoring Orochimaru’s shouts to stay back. “OH GOD….” There he was, her godson usually so bright and beautiful laying across the stretcher; pale and barely breathing with intubation tubing roughly placed down his throat.</p>
<p>The next fifteen minutes went by in a whirl, Orochimaru shouting out order after order “ I need him started on mechanical ventilation we need to make sure his body gets the oxygen it needs. IV fluids where the Fuck are my fluids. How long ago did he ingest the –“</p>
<p>“We don't know, father arrived on scene after ingestion, our best guess is approximately an hour!!” a paramedic quickly responded.</p>
<p>“Crap then it’s too late to try a Gastric lavage his body has already had time to absorb the Ambien. Shit Shit Shit. WHERE ARE MY IV FLUIDS!”</p>
<p>“Fluids are rolling in now.” Kabuto answered.</p>
<p>“Nakimaze!” Orochimaru shouted grabbing the shaking blondes attention, “Was there anything else he could have taken along with the ambient?”</p>
<p>“I know he drank nearly a fifth of Tequila, I don’t know if he’s taken anything beyond that.”</p>
<p>“Has he had history with anything?”</p>
<p>Minato shuddered, “Heroin” he stammered brokenly.</p>
<p>It was after the code team had taken Naruto back in to one of the ER’s many surgery rooms, after Orochimaru dropped a quick ‘I’ll take care of him.’ Before Tsunade could get her breathing under control. Looking around she spotted Minato hunched over a chair in the waiting area, head in his hands staring aimlessly at the linoleum tile floors. Taking a deep breath, she willed her now aching muscled forward, “What happened?” the words were fractured and thick with tears as she approached the man.</p>
<p>The blonds’ body started shaking, his breath hitching uncontrollably. “Minato, I need you to calm down.” She told him forcing his face up to hers, blue eyes meeting gold. “Focus on your breathing… Inhale. Exhale” three minutes of that mantra and finally Minato calmed down. “What happened Mina.” She called out hoping the childhood nickname would do the trick.</p>
<p>“I got off work early…” he stuttered out, “When I got home. Everything was wrecked it-” he stopped tears threatening to flow over. “like he'd gone through every room in the house and trashed it.” His lips trembled, “I called out to him a couple of times. He didn’t respond…. He never responds these days.” a small self-deprecating scowl twitched across his face. “I went into his room and he was just sitting on the floor… I thought. I thought he was drunk so i started in to him for messing up the house” Tsunade gave a quick bob of her head in understanding. “I saw him. slouched against his bed his head kind of lulled off to the side.” He gave a long pause the tears finally falling, “God Nade. I didn’t even flinch before yelling at him. He’s been so out of control I didn’t want to bother with him. It wasn’t till I noticed the pill bottle in his desk that I understood what was happening…  I had over half the pills left in that container” he choked, “He took all of them.” He cried, harsh and ugly. Tsunade let him.</p>
<p>She couldn’t imagine what he was going through. He and Kaguya had already suffered through the loss of a child once before; when their daughter Kurama more fondly known as Kyuubi was taken from them. The car accident had left the entire family reeling especially Naruto, who had unfortunately been in the car with her at the time. Five years had passed since her death but watching his older sister die had obviously left a deep mark on the boy.</p>
<p>Tsunade sighed her eyes scanning the room, confusion seeping in at the absence of a very familiar red head. “Where is Kaguya? Naruto has been in the ICU for nearly thirty minutes?” the blonde in her arms flinched, “Minato?” she questioned looking down at the man.</p>
<p>“I called her multiple times while in the ambulance… even left a couple messages.” he pulled out his phone calling the familiar number, the ache in his chest spreading when after two rings it went to voicemail. “it’s not all that surprising really. It’s almost natural that she’d avoid my calls considering how busy she is between her job as a political figure and the affair she having.” he swallowed. Tsunade’s eyes went wide at his words. “the sad thing is I can’t even blame her, things have been... wrong for a while now.”</p>
<p>Nearly seeing red as she pulled out her phone, first shooting a quick text to Jiraiya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Naruto at my Hospital OVERDOSE come quick!!!]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After exiting from messenger, she quickly went to her contacts pulling up her favorites list. She waited as the rings sounded out.</p>
<p>“Tsunade! How are you what a pleasure!” Kaguya picked up greeting her, her voice happy and carefree as it traveled through the phone.</p>
<p>“Where the fuck are you?!” she spat out the venom in her voice startling the other people in the waiting area.</p>
<p>“I’m out having dinner with my- friend. What-” Kaguya tried responding her voice laced with a hint indignation. It was the hesitation on the word ‘FRIEND’ that sent Tsunade through the roof.</p>
<p>“I can’t fucking believe you right now!!!” Tsunade practically yelled into the phone. “You out with your <em>friend </em>ignoring your HUSBANDS calls and messages while your son is lying in one of my hospital beds fighting for his life!!”</p>
<p>“Wait what-” Kaguya tried cutting in, panic ebbing into her voice.</p>
<p>“Get down to Memorial Hospital NOW!!!” she shouted hanging up. It took everything she had not to throw her phone against the wall. She quickly turned her glare over to her brother who just looked at her with tired eyes. “how pathetic, what the hell happened to you.” She turned walking away.</p>
<p>“Nade!!” a gruff breathless voice shook out over the hall 20 minutes later drawing both blondes attention away from the ICU doors.</p>
<p>“Jiraiya!” she whimpered out as her husband ran up to her wrapping warm arms around her.</p>
<p>“What happened?” She just shook her head unable to speak as grief contorted through her face, “Tsunade?” He whispered softly not knowing how to comfort his wife as she crumbled to the ground one hand clamping over her mouth in an attempt to silence the racking sobs and another pushing against her bosom as if trying to rip at her own heart. Slowly he made his way to the ground besides her, reaching up to cradle her nape before steadily bringing her into his chest. They sat together for a moment Jiraiya placing careful kisses along her forehead. Noticing a crumpled paper in her grip “Tsunade?” he whispered, delicately prying open her hand.</p>
<p>“Mina” she stuttered tears thick in her voice, “H-he found this… On Nar-Naru on the way here in-in the ambulance!”</p>
<p>Unfolding the wad of paper he read…" Is this a suicide note?" Jiraiya breath catches as tears prick at his eyes, “that stupid Gaki! I cant believe he’d-”</p>
<p>“Kaguya!” Minato’s emotionless voice rang out, as a tall lanky red head walked in dressed to the nines. Tsunade scowled as she watched her sister in-law barely glance at her husband before making her way over to Tsunade.</p>
<p>“Where’s Naruto? What happened?”</p>
<p>“Where the HELL have you been?” Tsunade hissed out angrily, “Minato has been calling you none stop!”</p>
<p>“I was in a business meeting.”</p>
<p>Tsunade scoffed giving her a once over, brows lifting at the almost scandalous outfit; the sleeveless Ivory wrap dress was stunning with a plunging neckline that ran into beautiful pleating above a fitted knee high skirt. “Right, and I’m guessing the strappy 6 inch stilettos are what? Business casual?”</p>
<p>Kaguya sighed, “Where. Is. My. Son.” </p>
<p>“In ICU with Orochimaru, he swallowed over half a bottle of Ambient and chased it down with about a fifth of Tequila.”</p>
<p>Kaguya breath hitched and her eyes widened. “But- He’s taking Anti depressants!!” she exclaimed, “mixing the two could- but he wouldn’t”</p>
<p>“Commit Suicide!!” Tsunade whispered harshly, throwing the shriveled note at her “Luckily Mina found him… barely conscious and called an ambulance, he wasn’t breathing when he arrived.”</p>
<p>“You called me nearly 45 minutes ago! Have they told you anything new?” she panicked reading over the note, paling as her eyes raced through each word, “oh god.”</p>
<p>“No…”</p>
<p>“That’s not acceptable.” The redhead muttered before walking up to the receptionist. “I need you to open those door so I can go find out what’s happening to my son.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry ma’am but I cant let you back there!” the young woman announced apologetically.</p>
<p>“Look my name is Kaguya Nakimaze! I’m the mayor of this city!”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry ma’am, protocol-”</p>
<p>“I don’t give a shit about your protocols little girl-”</p>
<p>“Kaguya! That’s enough!” Tsunade hollered, “It’s fine Mei, you can go.” The younger woman nodded gratefully to the Dr. before nearly sprinting away.</p>
<p>“How Dare you-” Kaguya started but was interrupted.</p>
<p>“We can’t do anything for Naruto until Orochimaru can give us an update. Harassing the staff wont help.” Tsnuade hissed. “so in the mean time why don’t you explain what going on between you and Mina?”</p>
<p>“I really don’t see how this is the time to discuss our separation!”</p>
<p>“Kaguya I’m just trying to understand-“</p>
<p>Letting out an exasperated huff she ran a quick hand through garnet red hair, “I don’t see how any of this is your fucking business Tsunade!!”</p>
<p>Blinking in shock Tsunade gaped at her sister in-law. Kaguya had always hated profanity; to the point of rinsing her kids mouths out with soap when ever she heard them. “Kaguya…you right it might not be my place to say anything but you’ve been a part of my family for nearly 32 years. I am concerned. I just wish you had come talked to me, I understand the loss that the two of you have been facing it helps to-“</p>
<p>“You understand NOTHING!” Kaguya whispered vehemently so quiet Tsunade almost didn’t hear her.</p>
<p>“Kaguya?”</p>
<p>“You honestly think you can stand their and preach to me about loss?!” she slammed the revile thick in her voice “What the hell could you possibly know! HOW! How could someone like you understand the magnitude of my pain? You lost your brother nearly 40 years ago so automatically you know what we’ve been dealt with.” Kaguya was in near hysterics by the time the last word passed her lips; uncaring of how the fury had ignited behind the hazel eyes of her sister in-law or how her soon to be former husband was trying to calm her down all the while apologizing to his sister. “You could never understand the kind of pain that comes with losing a child because you where never given that gift. So instead you tried to leach your way into my family to make your self feel like you’d accomplished something.”</p>
<p>“Kaguya!” both Jiraiya and Minato shouted in horrified warning.</p>
<p>“Tsunade your nothing but a self absorbed-“ The slap echoed across the nearly desolate ER Lobby cutting off Kaguya ranting leaving her standing frozen in shock, her cheek stinging painfully.</p>
<p>“Who do you think you are?” Tsunade growled out menacingly her fury and frustration bringing yet more tears to her eyes. “Amazing. We’ve known each other for nearly thirty years… so how is it that after all that time you don’t seem to know me or my history at all?”</p>
<p>Kaguya continued to stare wide-eyed and silent at the furious blonde; she could practically see the heat of her words sparking off of her.</p>
<p>“Nade” Jiraiya whispered trying to soothe his wife.</p>
<p>“DON’T!” She snapped, “So you think I don’t understand loss? Well that’s kind of funny,” She swallowed her throat convulsing. “Considering how many times I’ve faced it head on; like when my father; who was my whole world at the time just up and left us! I think Minato was maybe four. Or when my mom died and I was forced to raise two young boys as if they were my own at barely 17. And your right losing a child; its differently than any other kind of loss… it manages to destroy you in ways you’ll think you’ll never recover. Which I promise you I can clearly remember.” Her voice strained and wobbling at the end her past pains over whelming her.</p>
<p>Kaguya stared on guilt riddling across her eyes. Some where in the back of her head she new that Tsunade lost her first husband and child, but it had happened years before she had met the woman. “Tsunade I’m sorry-”</p>
<p>"I dont care." Tsunade stated walking away from the group.</p>
<p>it was nearly 3 hours later when the ICU Doors opened.</p>
<p>“Orochi! Dr. Sannin!” Jiraiya and Minato called out.</p>
<p>“How is Naruto?” both men questioned trying to draw up the two conflicting women.</p>
<p>Tsunade slowly stepped back and looked directly at Orochimaru. “Is he alive!”</p>
<p>“Yes”</p>
<p>“Condition?”</p>
<p>“Critical but currently stable.”</p>
<p>Tsunade hitched up her breath and nodded before making her way past the ER doors.</p>
<p>“Nade?” Orochimaru questioned softly.</p>
<p>“I can’t handle anymore of this right now, I’ll be back in a few minutes.”</p>
<p>The dark haired doctor watched as Tsunade made her way through the ER doors then sighed “What happened?”</p>
<p>“I made a mistake.” Kaguya muttered sadly, “ a massive one.”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t your fault Kaguya.” Minato stated gently entangling his hand with hers offering comfort. Before turning to Orochimaru, “So Naruto is still in critical condition? What’s his prognosis?” </p>
<p>“Naruto is currently stable however his condition is critical there were other substances that interacted with the ambient and alcohol which instigated severe reactions that started shutting down his internal organs.” He paused taking a quick breath, raising a hand to quell the questions, “unfortunately the combination of toxins did also cause brain swelling we’ve put him in a medically induced coma to try and prevent any further swelling, although we managed to stabilize the damage… his condition is critical and he will remain on 24 hour watch until further notice. He is being moved to the third floor room 302, you can meet him up there for visitation now.” He whispered quickly turning away from the group and heading behind the ER doors.</p>
<p>"Nade?" Orochimaru questioned when he found her sitting in one of the hospitals many conference rooms.</p>
<p>"That woman makes me so mad sometimes! She's horrible and selfish and honestly I've never understood want Mina sees in her. You should have seen her out there she doesn't give a lick about Mina and her worry for Naru feels fake." Tsunade vented, before looking over at Orochimaru, "what's got you looking so distraught?" </p>
<p>He didn't answer immediately just closed his eyes in thought. "Were you aware that Naruto took his parents off of his emergency contact list? they are also no longer privy to his health record or information at this time."</p>
<p>"What? But that doesn't -"</p>
<p>"He has you listed as next of kin and has given the hospital permission to divulge any information pertinent to his health."</p>
<p>"When did he do that?" Tsunade asked confused. "and why wouldn't he tell me?"</p>
<p>"He made the change about a year ago, I don't know why."</p>
<p>"Um, Ok." She said " Well thanks for letting me know and keep me as updated on his condition as you can." she was just about to move when he caught her wrist.</p>
<p>"That's what I'm doing here Nade." he shot her a sad look, "I've spent the last hour or so looking at every inch of that boy... I believe that he has been sexually abused. Frequently. Repeatedly."</p>
<p>Tsunade sucked in a pained breath, "what?" standing up she paced the room. "Why would you say that?"</p>
<p>"He has bruises all over his body that are very similar to some of the rape victims we get through here. So I checked and -"</p>
<p>"And what Orochi!"</p>
<p>"And there was evidence of Rape. A rather violent one if the tearing in his rectum is anything to go on." Orochimaru stated clinically. "I'm so sorry Nade."</p>
<p>"You said before that you thought is was a repeated offense why?" she asked lips trembling.</p>
<p>"After we cleaned everything up we noticed significant scarring in the area."</p>
<p>Tsunade felt her breath caught. "Oh god Naruto."</p>
<p>"There's more Nade. Naruto has hundreds of self made scars and cuts all over his body." Orochimaru paused.</p>
<p>"You mean he's… cutting himself?"</p>
<p>"Yes, and there deep. Also some of the scars look like they are years old." Orochimaru stated, rubbing his hand over his face.</p>
<p>"That would make sense, Minato said that all of Naruto's behavior changed after his sister died, a little over three years ago."</p>
<p>"I don't think that's it, like I said those older scars look like they are older, seven or eight years older. Whatever problems this boy has, I'd say they started when he was around fourteen maybe fifteen." With that Orochimaru handed over a copy of Naruto's medical file and excused himself, leaving Tsunade to stare blankly at the folder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>